bad_robot_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Severance
"Severence" is the upcoming first episode of Castle Rock. It was directed by Michael Uppendahl, written by Sam Shaw and Dustin Thomason and will premiere on Hulu on July 25, 2018. Cast Credited Cast * André Holland as Henry Deaver * Melanie Lynskey as Molly Strand * Bill Skarsgård as The Kid * Jane Levy as Jackie (credit only) * Sissy Spacek as Ruth Deaver * Scott Glenn as Alan Pangborn * Noel Fisher as Dennis Zalewski * Frances Conroy as Martha Lacy * Ann Cusack as Warden Porter * Phyllis Somerville as Leanne * Chris Coy as Boyd * Josh Cooke as Reeves * Caleel Harris as Young Henry Deaver * Schuyler Fisk as Young Ruth Deaver * Charlie Tahan as Dean Merrill * Terry O'Quinn as Dale Lacy * Frank Ridley as Lieutenant Uncredited Cast * Oscar Martin Aguilar as Boy * William Allen as Prisoner * Weverton Alves as Shawshank Inmate * Kaden Barry as Chorus Boy * Justin S Blackburn as Mascot * Joseph Bonamico as Bored Guard * Jeff Bouffard as Prison Guard * Chris Breen as Prison Inmate * Amanda Brooks as Female Technician * Christina Calvao as Warden's Secretary * Lou Consolo as Inmate 161834 * Lloyd Crago as Prison Inmate * Maggie Curran as Bar Waitress * Kevin Daigneault as Bar Patron Kevin * Brionne Davis as Garrett Coyne * Kevin Dennis as Extra * Bethany Dornig as Football Spectator / Witness * Hannah Jane Doyon as Cheerleader * Ryan Eatherton as Football Player * Amy Lyn Elliott as Shawshank Corrections Officer Owens * Scott Fielding as Texas Clerk * Christian Figueroa as Lyft Driver * Al Flores IV as Shawshank Prison Inmate * Frankie Francois as Somalian Mother * Heidi Garrow as Pharmaceutical Representative * Mickey Gilmore as Shawshank Prisoner * Kelly Golden as Football Fan * Gillian Mariner Gordon as Teen Maid * Laura Gulli as Nurse * Lin Hultgren as Prison Visitor * Ian Dylan Hunt as Choir Member * Jason Hunt as Texas Inmate * Angela Hurley as Parishioner * John W. Iwanonkiw as Shawshank Corrections Officer Potter * Gege Jackson as Pharmaceutical Representative * Chosen Jacobs as Wendell Deaver * Ross Kavanagh as Shawshank Prison Guard * Scott Lockhart as Shawshank Correctional Officer * Rob Lévesque as Parishioner * Chris Marko as Inmate * Sarah Elizabeth Mitchell as Restaurant Patron * Adrian M. Mompoint as Correction Officer Johnston * Cassidy Neal as Lab Technician * Tim Niverth as Shawshank Inmate * Kristy Nolen as Guard * Richard O'Rourke as Shawshank Barber * Joseph Oliveira as Bar Patron * Ted Opalinski as Tower Guard * Colton Osorio as Nose Picker * Jeremy Parker as Shawshank Guard * Chris Peles as Bar Patron / Driver * Jacob Phelps as TBA * Franco Pinacchio as Prisoner * Cheryl Ramirez as Bar Patron * Steve Rasetta as Tommy Murphy * Eddie Resendes as Corrections Officer Morris * Chris Richards as Gary Davis * Floyd Richardson as Butler * Max Ripley as Football Spectator * Harold Rudolph as Business Executive * Eric Sharpe as Shawshank Corrections Officer Wells * Yefim Somin as Prison Janitor * Keith J. Stevens as Guest Chainsaw Guy Dave * Timothy Joel Sweeney as Parishioner * Joseph Toves as Lyft Driver #2 * Myra Turley as Martha Lacy * Peter Lewis Walsh as Football Spectator * Brandon Whitehead as Local * Alex Ziwak as Prison Inmate See also * Habeas Corpus * Local Color * The Box Category:Episodes Category:Castle Rock Episodes